relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Shade
The Hero's Shade is a boss enemy found in the Ethereal Sanctuary in the Ruptured Towers. He serves as the final boss of Relics of Hyrule and must be defeated before entering the Triforce Shrine. He wears what resembles traditional Ancient Nord armor and a unique helmet, the Helmet of the Hero's Shade. He resembles a Draugr warrior, but has translucent flesh, and one glowing red eye. He carries a False Master Sword, a Hero's Bow, 50 Ebony Arrows, 10 Hylian Bombs, 5 Hylian Impact Bombs, a Forgotten Broadsword, and a Daybreak Clock Shield. When defeated, his Hero's Bow cannot be found, but his remains contain Stalfos Bone Meal, the Fairy Ocarina, the Hero's Key, and ''Hero's Lament''. In battle, he will primarily use the False Master Sword and Clock Shield, but will switch to his bow if his foe is out of melée range. Once the Hero's Lament is read, the Hero's Shade Blessing is granted and the Hero's Shade will appear when the Oath to Order is played. Lore The Hero's Shade is the restless spirit of the Hero of Time, trapped within the Ruptured Towers and plagued by guilt. The nature of the Ruptured Towers are a result of the memories of the Hero's Shade blending with corrupted remnants of Hyrule. The Hero's Shade, according to Hermaeus Mora in the lore book Twilight and Apocrypha, is the caretaker of the Ruptured Towers. He also wrote the Hero's Laments while trapped in the Ruptured Towers and exploring what was left of Hyrule. According to The Scouring of Kokiri Forest, the Hero's Shade had been trapped in Termina after suffering a fatal fall. The book Hero's Lament ''explains that the Hero's Shade used Majora's Mask to open a link between Termina and Hyrule so Termina could serve as a refuge, but the link was "discovered and severed." This event was mentioned by Hermaeus Mora in ''Twilight and Apocrpyha. ''It its unknown whether Hermaeus Mora knew of the severed link because he was the cause, or if he was simply aware that the link had been severed. The Hero's Shade has never entered the Triforce Shrine for unknown reasons. The most likely reason is that he feels unworthy. If he is summoned via the Oath to Order in the Ethereal Sanctuary or Triforce Shrine, he will appear and be able to cross the threshold to and from the shrine. Furthermore, the Hero's Shade carries a False Master Sword as his primary weapon, signifying that he does not feel worthy to wield a true artifact of Hyrule and that he views himself as a false hero. Notes The Hero's Shade can be released and returned to Farore in two ways: the Triforce, and Farore's Shrine. Doing so will revert the Oath to Order to its original function. Background and Inspiration The Hero's Shade was added in version 6.0 with the Ruptured Towers and Triforce. The Hero's Shade is inspired by and based on a character of a similar name from ''Twilight Princess. His arena, the Ethereal Sanctuary, is based on the arena in which Dark Link is fought in Ocarina of Time. JKalenad has plans to adjust the AI for the Hero's Shade to make fighting against him and alongside him more dynamic. JKalenad also plans to customize the armor of the Hero's Shade. See Also Ruptured Towers Hero's Laments Triforce Category:Twilight Princess Category:Enemies Category:Summons Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Bosses